


La cueva

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: —Sé sincero —susurra—, ¿por qué me mataste?





	La cueva

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios en ésta historia me pertenecen y no permito que sean usados en otros medios sin mi consentimiento previo. Gracias por comprender.

 

_Fluyendo frente a mis ojos_

_Están estos dos profundos ríos._

_El flujo violento empuja con fuerza contra mi espalda._

_Como presionándome para tirar del gatillo ahora._

_Ah, ¿debería dejarme seducir por la caída a las aguas?_

_¿Y ser tragado por el río infernal?_

_A mi derecha, fluyen aguas turbias._

_A mi izquierda, el riachuelo es de un azul claro._

_Todos pueden cruzar sólo un río._

_Ninguno se detiene._

_—_ 濁流のほとり　清流の淵

—O—

Pienso que lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi. Doce años, justo como yo en aquél entonces, cabello negro crespo, ojos oscuros y una mirada en ellos que delataba, sin censura, que la vida no había tenido más que miseria para ofrecerle. Justo como a mí —aunque cada quien toma los golpes que le lanzan de manera diferente—.

Esa realidad tiró de nosotros para unirnos como imanes de cargas opuestas.

A partir de ese momento, crecimos juntos, luchando contra el mundo y cualquier cosa que tuviera pensado dirigir en nuestra dirección.

 _Creo_ … que él nunca me amó. Ni desde el momento en que me vio ni en adelante, aunque era bueno — _demasiado_ — haciéndome pensar lo contrario. Con sus sonrisas —sus brillantes sonrisas— siempre llenas de **mentiras**.

Respiro agitado, arrastrándome por el suelo, polvoriento y cubierto de guijarros, hasta que mi espalda choca con uno de los muros empapados. El único sonido aquí es el jarr-jarr de mi respiración y el paf-paf de una filtración de agua que se derrama por todas partes y hace que el ambiente huela a tierra mojada, de manera tan intensa, que es como si lo aspirara con las fosas nasales igual que una droga que se me entierra en el cerebro, picando las arrugas con dedos puntiagudos, tratando de desenredarlo y destruirme por completo.

Cierro los ojos y la oscuridad se vuelve grande, como un oso moviéndose entre las sombras, consciente de que tiene ojos brillantes, garras y colmillos, y de que yo soy una existencia minúscula, ahora más que nunca.

Gimoteo, en medio de los tui-tui del agua, y me abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho. Está helando y hay una costra de algo viscoso y obsceno en mis manos. Agachó la cabeza todo lo que puedo hasta que la frente me toca las rótulas, sin importarme lo incómodo de la postura. Sólo quiero hacerme lo más pequeño que pueda…

 _Juntos_ , sobrevivimos una cruzada desde que nos encontramos: él, un padre abusivo, yo, uno infiel y distante. Él, una madre muerta, yo, una alcohólica y grosera. _Nosotros_ y el universo dándonos la espalda porque, si bien antes de conocerlo yo no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal, me derrumbé cuesta abajo como un peso muerto apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y sus labios se curvaron de esa forma extraña que, en aquél tiempo, no significó otra cosa más que _te quiero conocer_ y hoy, aquí y ahora, soy capaz de traducir como _voy a usarte._

Y yo lo amaba. Sin importar qué. Desde el principio.

Sobre todo cuando estábamos en _éste_ lugar, en la cueva, un cosmos lejano a todo que encontramos en el espeso bosque que rodea la ciudad siendo niños y que seguimos ocupando con el constante andar de los años para escapar del ruido y las sombras, de todo lo malo a nuestro alrededor.

Al menos, _yo_ lo hacía por ese motivo.

Aquí, podíamos ser **nosotros,** a la luz de las velas —observó a mí alrededor, pero la penumbra no me permite encontrar un solo cabo de cera—, con el sabor del alcohol en los labios. Aquí, él sabía lo mucho que lo quería y lo _permitía,_ con la diversión retratada en la cara a la máxima potencia, como no podía mostrarla ante aquellos que, fuera de estos muros pétreos, se mofaban como asnos de nuestra cercanía, señalando esas posibles diferencias que ellos, en su ignorancia, llamaban descarríos.

Como si hubieran sido el epítome de la masculinidad. Ninguna mujer con dos cachos de cerebro funcionales podría haber pensado, _jamás_ , en reproducirse con especímenes semejantes a esos —aunque tengo entendido que otras menos avispadas lo hicieron—.

Me siento estúpido y mareado. _Estúpidamente mareado_ y quizás es por la postura en que me encuentro. Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndola rotar en la base de mi cuello hasta impactar dolorosamente con un borde irregular de la pared que tengo detrás. Ni siquiera encuentro la lógica en quejarme.

Mi ropa está empapada y tiesa y puedo percibir el inconfundible olor a _metal_ que se desprende de ella conforme la humedad de la cueva revive…  

Me masajeo los ojos, sintiendo el impulso de enterrar los pulgares en los costados y presionar, presionar y extraer para no tener que contemplar… pero la imagen se gravó para siempre en mi mente de una forma que ni la más horrenda de las aberraciones podrá borrar.

_Nunca._

Vuelvo a ellos. A sus rostros horrorizados cuando corrí frente a su sitio de reunión, arma en mano y aspecto de condenado. Sus expresiones… sus bocas abiertas y exhalaciones. Las repito una y otra vez, una y otra vez, igual que los viejos insultos y las alusiones.

Es fácil imaginar que sabían lo que pasó desde mi punto de vista, pero, en realidad, lo único que sus pupilas contemplaron fue a un sujeto bañado en sangre, aferrando un cuchillo de mango negro y hoja de acero inoxidable, tratando de dejar atrás el pecado que acababa de cometer.

Vaya…

Lloriqueo. ¿Lo hice? Lloriqueo, sí, y el sonido es similar al emitido por un animal herido. ¿Soy un animal ahora? No me importaría. Por lo menos, ellos no tienen que razonar sus actos y darles vuelta sin parar en sus cabezas.

Abro la boca para tomar aire y siento un frescor extraño en los labios. Percibo el sabor de sal en la punta de la lengua y me pregunto si es un efluvio de minerales proveniente de las piedras impregnadas.

Recuerdo… que aquí probé el sabor de sus labios y el sonido de su risa haciendo eco en mi garganta. Aquí, imaginé cómo sería convencerlo de dejar de vivir en las tinieblas  y expandir este pequeño espacio más allá de sus restricciones físicas.

Iluso. Confiado. Idiota. Crédulo.

Él nunca me amó como yo lo quise desde el comienzo.

Pero sí la amó a ella —aunque a su manera— y eso marcó el principio del fin, porque ella jamás le correspondió. Eso lo enloqueció. Igual que le pasó a su padre cuando su madre trató de dejarlo. Él nunca me dijo cómo fue que ella murió… hasta hace unas horas y, entonces, todo encajó en un sitio concreto, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. ¿Qué cara puse en ese momento? No tengo idea. De pronto, es como si aquél Yo y el de ahora fueran dos seres completamente diferentes, pertenecientes a universos contrarios.

Siento náuseas y frío, estremecimientos que me recorren el cuerpo entero y hacen que mis dientes choquen entre ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? Nadie más que nosotros sabe — ¿sabía? — de este sitio. ¿Cierto?

Vuelvo a golpear la cabeza contra el muro, a propósito ésta vez y lo repito y lo repito y lo repito. Una vez más, una más, una más. La sangre sale caliente y, cuando me recorre la espalda en hilos, dejo de tener frío.

De hecho, todo se siente tibio… hasta que comienza a sentirse de ninguna forma.

Después de la cuarta vez que ella no respondió a sus —violentas— sugerencias, comenzó a aquejarla. Primero por teléfono y después en persona, siguiéndola a todos lados como una maldita sombra, como un Cadejo capaz de perseguir su rastro, fuera a donde fuera.

Traté de convencerlo de detenerse, pero él _me_ convenció de detenerme, por lo que, por más que el rostro desesperado y aterrado de ella me causaba un malestar increíble que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, renuncié a tratar de contenerlo, de advertirle, aconsejarlo, _pedirle…_

Me pregunto si en la cacería la presa era solamente ella o también yo. Quizá todos éramos conejos en la trampa, por más que su piel resplandeciera como un lobo listo para hincar los dientes.

Ésta tarde, dijo que estaba harto de _jugar._ Me hizo subir a su auto y acompañarlo a realizar su reciente pasatiempo favorito. Pasaron horas antes de que la viéramos salir del trabajo, siempre mirando por encima del hombro con ojos demasiado abiertos y crispados, pasando saliva cada tres pasos, caminando a tientas como si temiera encontrarlo al girar en una esquina, sin darse cuenta de que el vehículo de ventanas polarizadas que se movía a metros por detrás de ella era el de su victimario.

Con cada segundo, su sentido de poder aumentaba, lo que lo hacía sonreír como desquiciado, mientras que yo me sentía a punto de estallar. Pensé en abrir la puerta del auto sin siquiera pedirle que se detuviera, pero una fuerza imperiosa me mantuvo pegado al asiento todo el tiempo, congelado y aferrando el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando el sol cayó y la oscuridad se convirtió en un manto, cuando ella se internó en una calle, ancha, oscura y desierta, tratando de llegar a su hogar sana y salva, me puso una mano en el brazo y me masculló al oído, apurado, lo que pensaba llevar a cabo —exactamente lo mismo que vio, a los diez años, a su padre haciéndole a su madre antes de botarla en una zanja cerca de su casa—.

Todo se convirtió en hiel, el tiempo se detuvo y ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento bajó del carro, corrió hacia ella y, sometiéndola sin dificultad, la llevó al interior de la cabina trasera, inconsciente.

Recuerdo haberme preguntado _¿por qué estoy aquí?_ un millón de veces hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido.

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué…?_

Todo eran porqués con él desde el principio — _¿por qué amarías a una persona como yo, por qué no te fijas en alguien más, por qué me miras de esa manera, por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, por qué no vienes a divertirte conmigo, por qué no debería hacerle lo mismo que ese bastardo le hizo a mamá…?_ —.

Empezó a conducir, con un copiloto de piedra y una mujer desmayada en el asiento trasero. Terminamos en un lote baldío, escondido entre tres edificios altos y desocupados, uno de los cuales eligió para efectuar su cometido —cuando sacó el arma, cuyo filo brilló con la luz de la luna apenas dejó de estar oculta bajo el asiento del auto, mi corazón volvió a latir, en una sola ocasión, lleno de aprehensión—.

Lo ayudé a llevarla al edificio y, mientras la colocábamos en el piso, ella comenzó a agitarse. La pateó en las costillas, haciéndola quejarse de dolor y, entonces, algo se encendió, como la luz de una bombilla en desuso por varios años, en mi interior.

Estuviera pensando lo que estuviera pensando, deseara lo que deseara, tuviera el propósito que tuviera… nada se iba a cumplir si yo estaba ahí, con él. Como siempre.

Salté por encima de ella y lo derribé, haciendo que el cuchillo se saliera de su cinturón, donde lo había enganchado, y produjera un ruido metálico contra el piso a pesar de la capa de polvo que lo cubría. Peleamos, retorciéndonos y revolcándonos en medio de gruñidos y gritos que sonaban más bestiales que humanos, pero, en eso debes convertirte si planeas enfrentar a un monstruo, ¿no? En uno mucho peor.

En uno capaz de destrozar lo que ama para evitar un mal mayor.

Cuando me dominó y su mano apareció en mi garganta, permitiéndome contemplar el destello desquiciado y casi diabólico en sus ojos, mi mano se movió por cuenta propia por el suelo, yemas manchándose de suciedad, buscando, queriendo, _necesitando_ …

Cuando toqué el mango, tiré de él con las puntas de los dedos y, una vez pude aferrarlo con firmeza, lo moví sin siquiera pensarlo. La punta se encajó en su cuello y su sangre me bañó la cara y las manos. Décadas extinguidas en un segundo.

Hizo una mueca llena de sorna antes de cerrar los ojos y desplomarse sobre mí. Todo se quedó estático. Podía sentir el latido de un corazón en mi pecho, fuerte y alocado, pero, ¿en realidad era mío? Yo me sentía igual de muerto.

Porque así estaba él, ¿cierto?

Una mano gélida apareció en mi brazo, permitiéndome sentirla a través de la delgada tela de mi camisa, y me di cuenta de que era ella, horrorizada y en shock, pero incapaz de dejarme debajo del mundo que se me acababa de caer encima.

Dijo algo, preguntó cosas, pero no pude entenderla. De pronto, era como si no hablara su lenguaje. Me miré las manos, llenas de un arrepentimiento que me impidió verla a la cara, aunque su intención de ayudarme, como hice con ella, era clara. Sin darme cuenta, di media vuelta y eché a correr, tratando de llegar al único lugar que me hizo sentir seguro toda la vida.

Y aquí estoy.

El paf-paf ya no es del agua formando charcos, sino de mi cabeza, impactando sin parar contra la piedra.

 _Pude ser una persona brillante_ algo susurra dentro de mi mente, pero las palabras suenan como un eco distante que no puedo descifrar, _si no te hubiera conocido._

Una vela se enciende y el fulgor amarillo y anaranjado me ilumina la cara. Puedo sentir el calor de la flama a pesar de que no está cerca. Mi sangre se mezcla con la suya hasta que, en cierto momento, dejo de saber cuál es cuál. Todo se ve borroso y se siente apartado, como si en verdad contemplara la realidad desde un medio alterno.

Lo siento moverse a mi lado y exhalo, porque, quizás, me equivoqué y todo fue una pesadilla. Despertaré en cualquier momento, sintiéndome ofuscado, y me permitirá apoyar la frente en su hombro para recuperarme, como tantas otras veces. Ansío ver sus ojos, esos profundos pozos que fueron muy listos al no dejarme distinguir el gran abismo que había debajo por _años._

Sus dedos se enredan con los míos y, vaya, están fríos…

Siento su aliento en el costado de la cara y me obligo a mirarlo. Tiene el cuello abierto, justo como lo dejé en el suelo del edificio, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Ésta, a diferencia de todas las demás, parece honesta.

Me recuerda la primera vez que estuvimos aquí y, para matar el tiempo, jugamos _¿Verdad o Reto?_

Abre la boca y sé que pedirá una verdad, así que me inclino hacia él, atontado, para escucharlo mejor:

—Sé sincero —susurra—, ¿por qué me mataste?

¿Por qué lo hice? También quiero saberlo. Separo los labios para contestar, pero, antes de que cualquier sonido pueda salir de ellos, me desplomo hacia adelante y me permite descansar la cabeza en sus piernas. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi cabello apelmazado de tibia humedad con tinte de hierro y, mientras me quedo dormido, sé que no volveré a abrir los ojos.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es la corrección de una historia que publiqué hace cuatro años, más o menos. Creo que denominarla de suspenso es mejor que de terror —porque para eso hay que tener verdadero talento :’( —.  
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, mis fandom, recomendaciones, de todo un poco).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje, curiosidades y ecología).


End file.
